


Advice

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Relationship Advice, Silly, miniseries spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Susan and Freida end up back in Ooo and Susan is a little worried about their relationship, she asks Princess Bubblegum (& Marceline) for advice.hey, this is based off the AT miniseries 'Islands,' I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it yet!





	

Susan didn’t plan to go back to Ooo, in fact, one part of her had decided to never go back again.

Enough had happened there, and enough that she didn’t want to relive.

Nonetheless, a violent storm hit their ship like a punch to the gut, a gust as strong as a swing push from God sent them whirling off course.

It had been a year or so, but Susan recognized the bit of land almost right away. Freida looked at their GPS and rose her eyebrows, the slow smile- the one like a butterfly unfurling its damp wings for the first time, comes across her face, “Isn’t that Ooo?”

Susan furrows her brow, “I…Think so.”  
  
Frieda made a thoughtful noise and touched the back of Susan’s chair, “Isn’t that where you spent like, years? With that kid you came to the islands with.”  
  
Susan tried not to frown too deeply, it was also where her brain had been fried and she had spent some time going berzerk. Not great.

On the other hand, Freida looked interested, “There really no humans there, all just other talking stuff.” The other woman pondered, “Hey! And I could meet your old friends.” It was almost teasing, she had already realized Susan would need some convincing- and the redhead knew she would probably win.

Susan sighs, “We can visit the people I used to live with I suppose. Or um,” Susan rubs her upper lip, “Some kingdoms of Ooo if you want.”  
  
“Ooh,” Freida says not unironically, Susan rolls her eyes but turns back to her.

“They have a library princess and a hotdog princess.” Susan gives her own smile, “We could punch some monsters on the way even.”  
  
Freida gives her a frank look, “You can do the punching.” She kisses her on the cheek and Susan could have blushed her way into oblivion. “I just wanna see what’s out there.”

Susan was still getting to used to this.

—————–

Susan showed her around Ooo after they landed their ship and fixed the haul with duct tape and some spit after it was still a little battered.

Freida said they’d need a new engine transistor soon, but that shouldn’t be too hard, Susan smiles and she really couldn’t stop herself from staring. Her little dog hat flopping up and down and hands fiddling with the wires in the depths of their craft.

There was grease across her nose.

Susan stops her, because she really had to, honestly, and she told her she would just start showing her around, there was a lot to see.

Susan takes her to a talking stream, the witch’s donut garden (it turns out you can steal them if you’re real careful) and ends up punching some rough-boy robbers in a desert on a picnic. Not a bad time.

Freida is just as excited as she had always been, starting a little collection of singing mushrooms, cool rocks and a toy that told you your future every time you squeezed it hard enough.

Freida was laughing and choking the poor thing as it’s little face bulged out, it’s flat voice speaks: “You will not get dysentery in the next 2 to 4 days… Congratulations.” Susan thinks it may be a little annoyed with them.

Susan stokes the fire and Freida rips open a food packet with her teeth and squeezes the doll again, “You will make a new friend. They will sell you a new shirt, but it won’t be new. They slept in it, there is a mustard stain on the back. It’s a ripoff.”  
  
Freida raises an eyebrow and Susan laughs a little, “Okay.” Freida says slowly as she licks up some goop from her hand.

Susan shakes her head, “Come on, put ‘er down, try my green tea.” She smiles and Freida shrugs,

“One more, one more.” She squeezes the doll again, Susan could almost hear it sigh, it takes a long time to respond.

“You will find love.”  
  
Both of their eyes go huge, faces slack and Susan coughs after a moment, Freida quickly puts the doll down.

She settles down to eat with her, “Okay, we’ve checked out most the places out here, even that treasure cave that just makes you cry. What’s in _that_ direction?” She asks curiously as she points to the north.

Susan hums and pours her tea into little cups they found, “The Ice Kingdom, it’s always winter and it’s ruled by the Ice King.”  
  
Freida sits up a little straighter, “Ice huh… Can we go there?”  
  
Susan frowns and shakes her head, making herself a little angry thinking about it. “He’s always trying to steal pretty girls, we shouldn’t go.” Considering the very idea made her want to punch him. “He’s a dillweed. I don’t want you locked in his lame cages.”

Freida blinked at her, mouth a little open, “Pretty girls?”

Susan spills some tea out over her lap from the little pot they were using, she ignores the burn on her leg. “And uh, that ways the Candy Kingdom! And Finn’s house.” She says quickly and points west.

Freida looked outward, “A candy kingdom?” Her face lit up into an excited smile, the butterfly wings one, Susan shivers. “Awesome. Can you eat it?”

Freida always did like things like toys (making them), kids game and candy.

Susan drinks her tea nervously, “No, the people _are_ candy, can’t really eat them. Or you shouldn’t.” She says thoughtfully.

“Even better,” She was bouncing up and down, “Candy people, that’s like, ten types of impossible algebra.”

Susan’s mouth pulls sideways, a lingering sense of guilt piles up in her gut. “It’s…not a great place. We should do another dungeon run with Finn.” Images of herself ravaging the land and threatening the confectionary people flash behind Susan’s eyes. “I don’t think you’d like it.”  
  
Freida’s face visibly falls, “I dunno. I’m, I mean, interested.” Freida offered an imploring smile. “We could make a day trip of it, a little one.”  
  
Susan shifts uncomfortably, her nose wrinkling. “No.”

A little annoyed dent forms above Frida’s eyes, “Why?”  
  
Susan didn’t want to answer that just quite yet, she just grunts and looks away. “It’s bungus Freida, just trust me.”  
  
Freida tensed, “I could just take a peak. See for myself- candy people Susan!” She said once more excitedly.

Susan’s blood pressure rose, “No!” Going back meant memories of Dr. Gross, of losing it with her brain going pissy.

“Come on Su,” She almost pleads, confusion stirring in her brown eyes.  
  
“ _Drop it._ ” She hisses, “I told you, you won’t…like it.” At least, she might not like what she hears about Susan.

“Maybe I should find that out for myself.” She responds coldly and then sniffs, “We don’t have to do everything together anyway, I can go by myself.” Freida got up without finishing her tea and grumbled loudly all the way back to her sleeping bag.

They didn’t sleep next to each other that night.

————-

Susan ends up walking beside her through the fields the next day anyway.

“You don’t have to come with me.” Freida grouched moodily as they walked.

Susan looked away, “I want to… I said I’d show you the world.” She tried to be conciliatory, but Frieda makes a dismissive little noise and they walk in silence.

Susan bows her head, their first fight and it was her fault.

They arrive awkwardly at the Candy Kingdom, Freida is instantly delighted (‘candy! Made of people, or the other way around’), she always did want to see _stuff_ , all sorts of stuff.

Princess Bubblegum was unfortunately around and showed them all over the little candy city. She was a regular hostess with whatever royalty had that made them gracious.

But it was still like nothing had happened, or maybe PB had already forgotten, her Kingdom got wrecked a lot she figured. That fact doesn’t stop her bad mood

Susan followed them around glumly and Freida was got lost in the little houses and tasting whatever it was the butler brought them.

Susan sighs and watches her closely, despite everything her heart still swelled when she saw her dancing around some weird new thing or hands gingerly going over unfamiliar texture. Susan was in over her head.

Freida eventually goes on some sort of banana guard tour and Susan has some room to think. And sometime alone with Bubblegum, who was in the corner of one of the common rooms with a notebook out. She was scribbling in it and Susan wonders if she forgot she was there.

Susan watches her closely, Bubblegum was an overworking monarch with questionable morals. But she was also a princess. A really smart one, she had to know something, didn’t she?

Susan crossed her arms and pursed her lips, thirty minutes pass, Bubblegum is engrossed with whatever it is, eventually taking out some beakers and ‘hmm’ing to herself.

Susan formulates her question, “What do you think about relationships?” It could have been phrased better. Bubblegum almost drops her glass beaker.

Her eyes go wide, “What?”  
  
“You know,” Susan turns her face up, “You’re pretty old,” Bubblegum scowls, “You’ve had relationships.”  
  
Bubblegum’s mouth falls open, it almost worth it to see her lose some composure. Susan leans toward her when the silence becomes too long. “Please.”  
  
Bubblegum mumbles to herself, “I mean, infatuation and love are chemically occurrences in the brain, on top of stress from daily life and diet it could mean, um, I mean relationships, hmm.” Susan gives her a pointed look and Bubblegum cringes.

“Okay. Yeah. One sec.” Bubblegum says in resignation and rings a little bell, “Peps.” A little man arrives at the door, “Get someone who, uh, understands relationships.”

The Peppermint Butler doesn’t seem phased by the request and disappears quickly, Susan and Bubblegum stare at each other.

“Soooo,” Bubblegum scratches her chin, “What’s up? You and uh, that girl.”  
  
“Freida,” Susan says with a bored tone.

“Yeah, yes,” Bubblegum nodded, “Nice, so you and her…?”  
  
Susan sighs deeply, luckily a figure arrives at the door. “Peps,” Bubblegum raises her eyebrows, “That was quick, don’t tell me it’s a banana guard or Finn… I love the guy but he doesn’t have a great track record.”  
  
Peppermint shakes his head and steps aside, “She was just hanging around outside.”  
  
Marceline The Vampire Queen, if Susan remembers right, floats into the room with her hands behind her head, Bubblegum gives her a stern, questioning look.

“What? It’s almost night, visiting isn’t a crime.” Marceline says back.  
  
Bubblegum hit her forward with her palm, “Of course. Of course, this would happen.”  
  
“Okay…” Marceline glances around the room curiously, “Oh Susan, you’re back, cool.” Marceline goes to fist-bump her and Susan returns it. “How’s it going?”

Susan shrugs, “You know. Traveling.”

“Nice,” Marceline nods approvingly, “What’re you doing up in Candy Kingdom biz? Peps said guys needed help.”  
  
Bubblegum shakes her head and interrupts. “Nothing. You can’t help.”  
  
Susan looks between them, since she had a brain, two eyes, and listened to at least a little talk she put it all together, “You two were a thing.” She says flatly, “What do you recommend for relationships?” She might as well try.  
  
Marceline’s eyes go wide and Bubblegum looked at the vampire flatly, “I told you.”

Marceline clears her throat and then clears it again, “Uh, any reason for this?” Her gray cheeks were a little red.

Susan blink but Bubblegum gets to it first, “She came in with a girl.”

“Ooooh,” Marceline’s face morphed into something sly, “That’s how it is.” Susan huffed and looked away, Marceline leaned forward, “She cute?”

Susan flushed even harder, “Yes…And if you can’t help then, okay.” She went to get up.

Marceline glances at Bubblegum, “No, no it’s cool dude,” Marceline floats over to seat and Bubblegum awkwardly joins her on the pink couch in the room.

The air is thick with stiffness, Susan is now invested in seeing what they come up with.

Bubblegum blinks, tightening her ponytail and sitting straight-backed, “Communication.” She says clearly, “You have to talk about how you feel and-”

Marceline elbows her roughly, “She doesn’t want that textbook talk Bonnie, she wants the real talk.”

Bubblegum crosses her arms and scowls at the vampire, rubbing her side, “What’s your ‘real’ talk?”

Marceline bounces her eyebrows up and down and Susan pays attention, Marceline briefly licks her lips, “Don’t let it get boring.”  
  
“Oh my glob,” Bubblegum looked decidedly up at the ceiling and curses.

“What? I’m not bashing you, it was never boring B.”

Bubblegum looked back at her lap, “It’s not all rollercoasters and pillow talk though. You can’t just…always be together. Responsi-”

“Pfft,” Marceline interrupted, “Not that again. Look, Susan, do what you want, if you can’t make it work then you can’t make it work.”  
  
Susan frowns and looks between them, “That’s not true.” She says resolutely, slowly, “You have to work at it.” She couldn’t believe she was teaching them this, they slouched down on the couch, “I mean, _I_ want to make it work.” She suddenly wanted to see Freida right then and there.  
  
Marceline looked slightly uncomfortable, “That’s, that’s fair.”  
  
Bubblegum looked at her lap, “Yeah.” She breathed gently, Marceline sat stark-upright.

“Physicality!” She burst out, “See that’s the deal, you’ve got to seal the deal.” Susan figured she wanted to change the subject.

Susan bites her lip, “Okay.” She takes note, “I guess we haven’t done that yet.”

Marceline nods earnestly, her head bobbing her head up and down in a hurry. “Romance them and junk, then bend her back real deep and do the kiss-dip.” Marceline narrowed her eyes, “With tongue.”   
  
Bubblegum’s mouth fell open, “ _Marceline_ that’s obscene.”  
  
Marceline pouted, “Blah, blah, sure Bonnie… It’s not like that worked on you anyway.”  
  
Bubblegum wrinkled her nose, “I didn’t say like that…” She seemed off put by herself, she turns back to Susan after an awkward pause. “Whatever. Just say you’re sorry if something went wrong and maybe, maybe,” She blushed a deep red, Marceline seemed to pay attention. “And maybe the kiss thing.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Susan was ready to leave, she was feeling a lot better about her relationship after seeing these two. She was a little embarrassed for them.

Marceline kicked Bubblegum gently, “Should we show her? She looks new to the whole thing.” Susan makes a face.  
  
“No!” Bubblegum threw her hands in the air, “Of course not, we can’t show her.”

Marceline gave a half-smile, “Just ‘cause you’re a goody-goody doesn’t mean Susan should suffer for it.” Susan felt very invisible at that moment.  
  
Bubblegum was rising to the bait, “I’m not.”  
  
Marceline wiggled her eyebrows, “Is that a no?”  
  
Bubblegum mechanically took Marceline’s face in her hands, she suddenly made hard eye contact with Susan. “Watch the angle of my head and how I avoid bumping noses.”  
  
Bubblegum took Marceline’s face, who looked genuinely elated, Bubblegum pushed their mouths together. It looked awkward, PB appearing a little too focused and force, nonetheless, Marceline flipped their positions and kissed her down into the couch- a little more natural. 

Susan literally got back up as soon as possible and snuck out of the room as they made out like emotionally-stunted teenagers on the couch.

So that was unhelpful.

—————

Susan found Freida playing king of the mountain with the banana guards on a low hill, the guards were falling over themselves and Freida was cackling on the very top.

“Hey,” Susan waved immediately, Freida pushed her red bangs back into her hat and grimaced at her, Susan flinches. “I’m sorry.” She says immediately.

Freida tilts her head to the side, “Don’t have to-”

“ _I want to do everything with you_ ,” Susan tried to climb the hill after her, pushing the banana guards away easily as they tried to bombard her, “But I had some bad memories here. I didn’t want to tell you…my brain went all wonky from the implant.” She sighs, “I hurt some people.”  
  
Frieda’s face goes soft, maybe the very first thing Bubblegum said was not so off.

Her lips turn up butterfly smile, that one. “Sue. _Ohmystuff_ , why didn’t you say so?” She touches Susan’s face, Susan leans into it. “I wouldn’t be mad. You’re like you’re my favorite person here.” She beams.  
  
Susan looks down at her delicately, she was so small. “Favorite person where?”  
  
“Everywhere!”

Susan laughs and spins her around, Freida yelps but lets herself be swept up with a low “Noooo.”

They laugh until Frieda struggles down, standing on top of Susan’s feet as her hair fell loosely around her face and the light played over her eyelashes like fairy dust.  
  
Susan’s entire chest flutters, she can’t help it, she dips her, leaning her back on the little hill and pressing closer. “I’m King of the mound.” She whispers.

“What?” Freida seems dazed.

“You’re feet are off.”  
  
Freida’s mouth fell open and she threw her hands up, “No fair.”  
  
Susan shrugs and dips down, “Losers have to kiss.”

Freida gets a twinkle in her eye, “Good thing that’s both of us.” she wraps her arms around Susan’s neck and pulls, she hauls her down for a messy kiss, deep and thorough with the gentlest bite.

Susan grins into it and her heart bangs like a drum in her chest, _dang._

Freida eventually pushes her off the hill and Susan cries out in surprise, the other girl pushes her down to kiss again. It’s like a dream, a heady one.

“Bon!” She eventually hears the voice Marceline call from the castle window, “They totally went for it.”  
  
Susan rolls her eyes, but gives her a quick thumbs up, “Woooo!” Marceline cheers, her shoulders bare and face lit up.

“Marcy, get back in here.” Susan watches the vampire get yanked away from the window, Susan shakes her head and lets the confused piece of gum and vampire figure it out. She looks back to the girl in her arms.

“Let’s get out of here.”

They stand up and Freida takes her hand, “I suppose, alright, I hear we have places to go.” She winks, “I’d like to see it all.”  
  
Susan nuzzles her neck, “I’d like to take you there.”  
  
Freida huffs as they walk, “Don’t be cheesy.”  
  
Susan picks her up bridles and carries her, “I’m not hearing a no.”  
  
She carries her back to their ship and Susan at least feels a little more done, a little more ready to leave. Frieda sits on her lap when Ooo becomes a speck in the distance and they keep flying.

She finds a mechanical note from Bubblegum in the ship, it justs says ‘good luck.′


End file.
